В золотых полях
by Gigantisch Romantisch
Summary: "Das Korn war golden" in Russian. I had it translated by a friend to send to a couple of the Russian actors.


к нему возвращаются ощущения. Что-то щекочет обнаженную спину. Это трава. Она так успокаивающе шелестит на утреннем ветру. Он с наслаждением прислушивается к шелесту... и различает нежные слова.  
Женский голос. Что она шепчет, имя? Кажется, это его имя. Как трудно сейчас его вспомнить.  
- Ты жив, - говорит она, и невыплаканные слезы счастья звенят в ее голосе. - Я думала, что потеряла тебя.  
Ее нежная, теплая ладонь ложится на его грудь.  
- Я жив, - повторяет он хрипло, до конца не уверенный в собственных словах. Его тело сотрясает чудовищный ритм, но это не сердцебиение. Неужели она не чувствует? Ведь ее ладонь лежит на его груди.  
Он мысленно переносится к событиям прошлой ночи. В памяти сразу всплывает боль - не та, которую он чувствовал сейчас, нет - острая боль в горле. Он касается шеи, но на коже нет никаких следов.  
- Я думала, он убил тебя, - шепчет она. - Я думала, что он похитил тебя у нас.  
Он осторожно отнимает ладони от лица и, морщась от золотистого утреннего света, смотрит на женщину.  
"Жена", - вдруг вспоминает он. Прелестное личико, обманчиво юное - никто бы не подумал, что два года тому назад она подарила мужу первенца. Кажется, он любит ее и заботится о ней.  
- Нет, я все еще здесь, - его голос срывается, как будто он несколько лет ни с кем не разговаривал. Сколько он пробыл без сознания?  
Не более нескольких часов - на жене все то же платье, в котором она отправилась на прогулку по золотым пшеничным полям, окружавшим поместье ее отца. Летние дни уже пошли на убыль, однако ночи все еще слишком коротки. Солнце пока что не полностью взошло, но его лучи нестерпимо жгут кожу и ослепляют...  
Внезапно он с облегчением понимает: солнце! На него светит солнце. Может быть, она права, и еще не все потеряно?  
- Я все еще с тобой, - повторяет он, и знакомые нотки прорезаются в его голосе. Он вскакивает на ноги, готовый вернуться в поместье, но мир начинает стремительно вертеться, в глазах темнеет...  
- Осторожнее, мой господин, - вскрикивает она. - Он выпил... Неловкая пауза. - ...вы потеряли много крови.  
Он медленно ложится назад, приминая траву. Да, он выпил много крови. Очень много.  
Он появился на их пути в одно мгновение, как появляется в комнате тьма, когда задуешь свечу. Запах смерти выдал его; оба путника сразу поняли, кто перед ними. Граф встал между чудовищем и женой, защищая ее.  
- Прекрасная ночь для прогулки, не правда ли? - у хищника был приятный голос, но его глубоко посаженные глаза горели ледяным, мертвенно-синим огнем. Они обещали жертвам бесконечную и жестокую пытку.  
- Была, - зарычал граф. - Убирайся отсюда, мы не подчинимся тебе! Он рванул с шеи платок, демонстрируя врагу распятие на цепочке.  
Вампир передернул плечами: - Не стоит. Я сильнее тебя.  
Он начал кружить вокруг них, и граф вставал на пути между ним и своей любимой, не спуская с вампира глаз, как с разъяренного вепря на охоте.  
- Аппетитная штучка, - одобрительно сказал тот. - С удовольствием попробую, какая она на вкус.  
Женщина в ужасе всхлипнула, и граф напрягся еще сильнее.  
- Только через мой труп, - прошипел он, поднимая кулаки. Он тяжело, прерывисто дышал, но гнев был сильнее любого страха.  
- С удовольствием. Ты тоже сойдешь.  
И в мгновение ока вампир прыгнул на графа, рыча, как дикий зверь.- Пить! - взвыл он. - Дайте же мне напиться! И, не замечая могучих ударов, которые граф обрушивал на него, он вонзил клыки в горло жертвы.

Боль окончательно прошла. Странное биение в теле не исчезло, но изменилось, теперь пустота медленно приливает и отступает, с каждым приливом захватывая его все больше. Всхлипнув, граф прячет лицо в ладонях.  
Рука жены ложится ему на плечо. Сейчас она еще мягче и теплее, чем обычно. Это прикосновение наполняет его жизнью, заставляя сосущую пустоту отступить на шаг.  
Теперь он точно знает, что с ним происходит, но он будет бороться! Ведь не обязательно должен каждый... нет, он сильнее этого проклятия и не собирается сдаваться! Их жизнь будет такой же, как прежде. Он никогда не отступал от данного себе слова, и не отступит в этот раз. Он не позволит зверю победить.  
- Нам пора возвращаться, - мягко напоминает жена. - Вы можете идти? Я не хочу бросать вас здесь и бежать за помощью - он может вернуться, чтобы завершить начатое.  
Не говоря ни слова, он поднимается на ноги. Мир предательски качается, желудок терзают спазмы, но он не позволит слабости взять верх. Вот, он встал во весь рост, хоть и покачиваясь от слабости.  
В схватке он потерял сапог и порвал штанину; монстр разорвал его одежду в клочья, добираясь до горла. Удивительно, на теле не осталось ни царапины. Наверное, вампир не хотел пролить ни капли крови.  
- Идем, - говорит он снова охрипшим голосом и делает первый шаг, но оступается и падает на колени, задыхаясь, как если бы он пробежал от собственного замка до фамильного поместья жены. Собрав все силы, он снова упорно пытается подняться.  
Жена обнимает его за талию, и он вздрагивает от ее прикосновения. Гордыня не позволяет ему опереться на ее плечо. Почти не позволяет.  
Она поднимает глаза и заглядывает ему в лицо с беспокойством и видимым облегчением. С неизвестно откуда взявшейся силой он обнимает ее; его переполняют удивительные, новые чувства.  
- Я люблю тебя, - говорит он в первый раз в жизни и зарывается лицом в ее каштановые волосы, жадно вдыхая их запах.  
Внутренняя пустота пульсирует все сильнее, захватывая его полностью.  
- Я тоже тебя люблю, - говорит она еле слышно. Он слышит ее изумление и сам поражен, что ни разу не говорил ей этих слов. Может быть, он и не любил ее раньше?  
- Когда я поправлюсь... - говорит он, всем сердцем желая победить пустоту, поглотившую его, но не может закончить мысль. Его охватывает трепет; дыхание сбивается и пропадает.  
Она взволнованно оглядывается на него, но он уже не может оторвать взгляд от голубой жилки на ее шее, он чувствует, как растут клыки!  
- Я проиграл, - заикаясь, молвит он, ужасаясь своему поражению и тому, чем оно вот-вот обернется. Ненасытный, всепожирающий голод разбивает его волю на тысячу осколков. Граф заглядывает в глаза любимой женщины, и последние силы покидают его.  
Она погибла в его объятиях, под безоблачным утренним небом.


End file.
